


hotel Le Kim Taehyung

by malfunctjon



Category: K-pop, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Kim Seokjin | Jin, Criminal Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Police Officer Park Jimin (BTS), Private Investigators, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfunctjon/pseuds/malfunctjon
Summary: Alternative universe where there is a hotel for criminals, and one of those criminals is Kim Taehyung.His peaceful two years of stay at this safe space for criminals is interrupted by a strange new boy, Park Jimin.He is sarcastic and quiet yet loud and Taehyung is falling after so long of being isolated. But Jimin isn't supposed to be there, he is there on a mission and that mission involves hurting Taehyung who he has gotten so close to..
Relationships: Hirai Momo & Yoo Jeongyeon, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) & Yoo Jeongyeon, VMIN
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	hotel Le Kim Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> waaaa

A hotel for criminals.   
Where they could rest with no fear of being dug up by the police, because snitches get stitches. Quite literally. Ask Yeonjun. Poor guy.   
Anyways, like I was saying. A hotel for criminals. Sounds like a pile of shit, right? Well you’re not wrong there. The wallpaper – what was left of it – was falling off faster than an infant off a bicycle and the windows have so much rust you can barely see out of them. But if you saw the way Kim Taehyung lived there, you’d say he was on vacation. Every morning he rose from his tiny bed, stretching graciously and sighing contentedly. Another day of doing absolutely nothing. No life-threatening jobs to do, no jail sentence to serve. Life could not be any better. He swung his legs over to the side of the bed and stood up quickly, causing him to groan in pain and hold his head in his hands. The events of last night caught up to him. Vague memories of him trying to do a head stand and Seokjin throwing a chair at him.   
Motherfucker.   
He shook it off and walked out of his room, down an alleyway and to the bathroom. What he didn’t expect was for it to be occupied at this time of the morning. Was it Seokjin puking up the remains of last night? There were only a handful of residents living here and they could be heard snoring in their rooms from a mile away. He frowned and continued turning the doorknob, who the fuck is in there? He didn’t stop until it finally slid backwards and opened; ah, he thought, it must have been stuck. He stepped forwards and thus right into another moving body. They both yelped in pain as their heads banged together.  
“Watch where you’re fucking going.” Taehyung growled, his eyes flashing red as he shoved past the stranger and shut the door behind him.   
The stranger snorted, rubbing his head casually. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the drug deal today- No Jimin you can’t just say that whilst surrounded by actual drug dealers. Please shut up.”


End file.
